Bridging The Distance
by yumeyana
Summary: How far will you go to bridge the distance between your heart and your loved one's?


_"If we could reach across the distance between us_

_And then there would never be any distance between us again."_

          -_The Distance Between Us, __David_Pomeranz__

_Bridging the Distance_

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and shining brighter than I think it has ever been. Glistening stars were scattered across the velvety night sky as if the moon wasn't enough to decorate and illuminate the whole sky.

We were at the park that held so many memories of moments together. We stood across each other, the distance between us so wrong and yet so right. This wasn't an ordinary distance, that I know. It was the distance that told how many years were spent apart, how many storms have come and go. Storms that we didn't survive. Storms that I believed were the sign that we weren't really meant to be together. 

I really did believe that they were signs. That's why we broke up. That's why there was this distance that I cannot breach. That we cannot breach.

But here we are, standing across each other. The distance is there, yes. But nonetheless, he is here and so am I.  

I called him tonight saying I wanted to see him. He was reluctant at first, but agreed nonetheless. Who wouldn't be? We haven't seen each other in eleven years. The last time I saw him, he was a budding super rookie. The last time he saw me, I was a sophomore preparing to be the next vice-captain of the team. He was a cold and unfeeling bastard. I was a snappish, hot tempered bastard. 

And yet, inspite of our differences, I loved him and he loved me. 

And now, he was taller and so was I. He was a well-known lawyer, leaving his dream of basketball domination behind. I was a well-known CEO of my own advertising company. Although other than those things, I don't know how much has changed between us. I think for my part, the only thing that didn't change was my love for him.

"It's been eleven years. Why do you want to see me now?"

Yes. That was a damn good question. 

Eleven years…

For the past eleven years, he has done nothing but occupy my mind. It wasn't his fault really. It was mine. I couldn't stop thinking about him even when I was so hurt that he didn't even say goodbye when he went to the US to train. If it wasn't for Sendoh, I wouldn't know. And if it wasn't for Kogure-san, I wouldn't know that he came back. 

And yet, I …

…

…

_I loved him. _

_Was that the reason? The reason why I want to talk to him tonight? The reason why even after eleven years, I still want to see him, talk to him and be with him?_

_But if it was, was it enough reason for him to come back to me? _

"Ru-Kaede, I missed you. Iie… that didn't come out right. Kaede, I love you. Even after eleven years of not hearing anything from you, I still do. I know that this might be awkward, but I really do."

He was silent. But then again, he always was.

"This distance between us… it shouldn't be here," I said as I walked towards him.

I touched his face. He froze. I smiled. He was the same as before, always uncomfortable with physical contact. 

He still had that silky raven hair. He still had that soft pale skin. He still had that same small, thin lips. 

"You haven't changed," I said.

"I have," he countered.

"I meant physically, baka."

"I know. I've grown old, if you haven't noticed _baka."_

I let a small laugh escape my lips.

"I love you," I said.

His eyes were hooded. I couldn't read those blue eyes of his.

One again, my doubts resurfaced. 

Does he still love me?

Has he found someone else?

Will our differences keep us apart or will it be a bridge that would connect me to him and vice versa?

Will love be enough to bridge this distance between us? 

Will the fact that I love him be enough?

Perhaps he has found someone else; perhaps he doesn't love me anymore. Perhaps our differences will always keep us apart; perhaps love isn't enough to bridge the distance that we had eleven years ago and the one we have now. Perhaps that fact that I love him isn't enough a reason. But then again, we worked out right even if was only for a while, right?

"I…"

"…love you, too."

I blinked. 

Did he just say what I think he said?

"Kaede…"

"I love you, Hiroaki. Yes, even after eleven years. Kogure-sempai always used to say that love makes the heart…"

"…grow fonder. Sendoh used to say that too."

"I've loved you even more ever since," he said, sapphire eyes gazing lovingly at me.

"I can't love you more than I love you now."

"So Hiro, what about those differences between us?"

I thought about what to answer him. Then my brown eyes softened. "We're going to find a way to bridge that distance between us, Kae-kun. Because the distance between our hearts will never be far again."

"As long as you're beside me, Hi-chan, there will never be a distance between us again."

I smiled. He smiled back and then lowered his lips to meet mine. A kiss I'd never forget. 

The stars were right. The moon wasn't enough to beautify such night. In fact, even with their combined beauty, they weren't enough. There was something down here that even the heavenly bodies weren't able to control. Something that would always make not only the night beautiful, but also the day. 

Something called love. The love that two people share. 

-Owari-

~*~**~*~**~

**Author's Notes: HAPPY KOSHRUDAY!!! *glomps Koshino and Rukawa* I got this one-day break form school so I decided to write something for them since it is their day. Anyway, hope you like this. It's been long since I wrote a fic. _Unrequited Love_ will be continued soon – I promise! Thank you to those who have come this far. Thank you to Reeza – my imouto who has always supported KoshRu and everything I do. Thank you to Heiko-chan who along with her, my insanity spreads. **

**Disclaimers: Slam Dunk belongs to Takehiko Inoue. This insane author just borrowed it to spread love through them and make people smile. **

_Bridging the Distance© is copyright of Yumehime Yana Hossuru, 11June2003, 10:22am. No part of this fanfic may be reproduced without the consent of the author. All rights reserved._


End file.
